One Night Ultimate
by AsteriaKimeNymar
Summary: When the day's work is done, and there's nothing to do, what can you do? Play a game? Sure, let's do that! But what game? How about One Night Ultimate Werewolf? Why that one in particular? Blame Roy. Basically rounds of the table game using some of the FE cast. More of a 'what to write when I don't feel like writing plot' story.
1. Werewolf - Round 1

Hooray, story!

Only thing I'm really gonna say about this:

The games go in the standard order: Werewolf, Daybreak, Vampire, Alien. If the game listed is, say, Vampire, then it'll most likely have a combination of roles from Vampire and all games before it.

Also random bits of Japanese because I don't know what I was thinking half the time while writing.

Story, go!

* * *

They had no idea why they were there.

All they knew was that Roy had randomly called his childhood friends and their boyfriends/girlfriends (well, and Rickard only because he's Marth's brother, but don't tell him I told you that) into a room with a square table and chairs to fit eight people, spouting some half-intelligible thing about 'this really awesome game' they 'have to play or else' he'd never talk to them again. So there they were, sitting around the table and waiting for Roy to come in so he could finally explain.

"Sooo...does anyone even have a clue as to what we're doing here?" That came from Wolt, who sighed when everyone else shook their heads at him. "Not even you, Marth?"

"Surprisingly, I've been told nothing," Marth replied, "save that Roi-chan has this new game he really wants everyone to play."

"Or else he'll stop talking to us," Lilina added, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds about right for Roy."

Soft laughter came from Elice. "Come now, he's just very excited to have something in which all of his friends can enjoy themselves."

"Or something he believes is like that," Merric said. "You know what he comes up with isn't always exactly fool-proof."

"I dunno," Ogier leaned back in his seat, arms crossed, "it's always seemed to me like he thinks things through, even if it sometimes seems kinda rushed."

"Oh, trust me, love," Lilina placed a hand on his shoulder, "you haven't seen all there is of Roy quite yet."

"...Should I be worried?"

"Well..." Sue glanced at Wolt, then looked back to Ogier, "I...have been told of quite a few...incidents, that have happened because of Roi-sama's...spontaneity."

"Oh, trust me," Marth placed a hand on the head of his brother, who gave him a half-hearted glare with the next words, "even Rikādo-kun's antics pale in comparison."

"Onii-chaaaan," Rickard whined, "you're killin' my rep here..."

"Yes! Everyone lives!" The group turned their attentions to one of the doors as Roy bounded in, a small dark box in his hand and notebook of about the same size under his arm. He had a pretty much ecstatic look on his face as he plopped the box down into the center of the table, somehow surprising about half of the group with his forwardness. "This is it! Prepare for a lot of deceit and hating people's lives!"

A couple of them blinked at him before all looked at the cover of the box, where a cartoonish scene of a werewolf on a cliff overlooking the full moon filled the top half and large words reading, 'ONE NIGHT ULTIMATE WEREWOLF' filled the bottom.

Marth let out a humored sigh. "I should have known this was what you were going on about."

"Um..." Sue stared awkwardly at the box for a few moments. "What...is this, exactly?"

"Do you know the Mafia series? Or Town of Salem?"

"I've heard of them, yes."

"That's basically what this is. Except it's a single night and day rather than several."

Wolt raised an eyebrow at him. "And you know this because...?"

The king chuckled. "Because he's been pretty much harassing me about getting it for weeks. I don't know how I didn't think of this when he actually came to me raving like a madman about playing something."

"How is that supposed to work, then?" Ogier asked. "If there's only one day and one night, how is any side supposed to win?"

"I got this," Roy said, before Marth could explain any more. "The night comes before the day, and all of the abilities get used during that night. Then the day phase is the same as all the other games. Everyone votes at the same time by pointing at who they wanna shoot. Most votes dies, even in ties unless literally everyone has only one vote. You can't vote for yourself or anything, obviously. If a Werewolf dies, the Town wins. If a Werewolf doesn't die, the Werewolves win. Then the Tanner has to try and get everyone to kill him for him to win."

Merric let out a short hum. "Sounds simple enough."

"It's pretty simple, actually. But it's crazy fun, especially if you have the right kinds of people playing together."

Ogier rested his arms on the table, looking between everyone. "And everyone here was worried something bad was going to happen."

"Wait, seriously?" Roy frowned. "What did you all think I was doing?"

"Oh, enough of that." Lilina lightly slapped Ogier's arm, sparing a short warning glance that he replied to with a sheepish smile. "Let's just get to playing."

The lordling's face immediately lit up again; he grabbed the box and opened it, taking out a set of thick cards, rifling through them to take out a few and put them back into the box. "Okay, so I'll be the Announcer for this. Since there're eight people playing, we'll need eleven of these cards; three go in the center. You'll find out why. So, we'll take out...the Doppelganger 'cause that's too confusing for a first game, the two Masons since they're a bunch'a skrubs and no one cares about them," that earned him a few chuckles and looks from the group, "and two of the three Villager cards." He moved the box off of the table and over to the side and put the notebook onto the table, then shuffled the remaining cards. One was dealt to each player, and the remaining three were placed in the center of the table. "Okay, so, everyone look at your cards, and DON'T let anyone else see them. This is the only time you're guaranteed to be able to see them, so don't forget what's on there." When he received a questioning look from Wolt, he said, "Cards are going to get moved around during the night phase, so you may not be the same person during the day. In which case looking at it again would just kinda mess everything up."

"What do each of the different roles mean?" Elice asked.

"I'll explain what you're supposed to do when you 'wake up' in the night phase. If it's a role that doesn't wake up at night, I'll explain it in the day phase. So...Werewolves and the Minion are on the Werewolf team, and even if the Minion dies, as long as a Werewolf doesn't, they still win. The Tanner is, again, on his own trying to get everyone to kill him, and everyone else is Town. Are we good for now?"

"Can I change my card?" Rickard asked in a whiny tone.

Roy stared pointedly at him. "No. You can't change. And don't tell anyone who you are, either."

The princeling sunk into his seat. "Fine..." he mumbled.

"Okay! Everyone, make sure you're not touching your cards and they're in everyone's reach so they can be moved if wanted. You can't know if someone's doing something to them. Meaning also try to be as quiet as possible when you're performing your role, 'kay?" He picked up his book and turned to a page that had the order of the roles written down in it, as well as a brief description on what they had to do.

 **Announcer: Roy**

 **Players(Clockwise from top left corner of table): Merric, Elice, Marth, Rickard, Sue, Wolt, Ogier, Lilina**

 **Roles in play: Werewolf(2), Minion, Villager, Seer, Robber, Troublemaker, Drunk, Insomniac, Hunter, Tanner**

Upon seeing Rickard properly adjust his position in his chair, Roy said, "Alright, everyone, close your eyes and 'go to sleep'." Once everyone had done so, he said, "Okay, Werewolves, open your eyes and look for the other Werewolf. If you don't see another one, it means the card's in the center. You get to look at one of the center cards if you're alone, too."

Only one person opened their eyes and, after looking for the other and seeing no one, looked at the center card closest to them and ended up sharing a smirk with Roy before closing their eyes again.

"Close your eyes. Minion, wake up. Werewolves, stick out a thumb so the Minion knows who you are. And before someone asks, the Werewolves aren't supposed to know who's working for them unless the Minion can somehow give them a sign sometime during the day phase."

The Werewolf stuck their thumb out, and the Minion was someone that made Roy stare in interest because of the combination. They nodded at the Werewolf in recognition, then closed their eyes again.

"Okay...Minion, close your eyes. Werewolves, put your thumbs away." Once they had done so, "Umm...then would be the skrubs no one cares about..." A few scoffs, chuckles, and head shakes came from the group again. "What? I mock Masons. Deal with it. Anyways, next comes the Seer. Seer, open your eyes and look at either...one other person's card, or two from the center. No combination of both."

No one opened their eyes, so after sufficient time had passed, he said, "Close your eyes. Robber, wake up. Switch your card with another person's, and look at your new card. Don't switch with the center; it has to be another person's."

Someone opened their eyes this time, and after thinking for a moment, switched with the person directly in front of them, though with a very soft shuffling noise, making them lightly cringe. They looked at their new card, nodded at it, and silently placed it face down in front of them, closing their eyes.

"Won't we know if they end up moving?" Ogier asked all of a sudden, his eyes still closed.

"Oh, don't worry," Roy said, "I'll make sure you won't be able to tell. Anyways," he looked back at his book, "Robber, close your eyes. Troublemaker, wake up. Switch the cards of two other players without looking at either of them. Not yours," he said in warning as the Troublemaker almost swapped theirs with the person directly across the corner on their left, "two OTHER people's."

"Well, I think we know what that means," Merric said in jest. "Someone was doing something they shouldn't have been."

"Quieeeet. Don't tempt people to talk and end up giving themselves away."

The Troublemaker gave Roy a sheepish smile, then put their own card down, choosing to swap the one they had already picked up with the person directly across from them. They quickly closed their eyes.

"Troublemaker, close your eyes. Drunk! Sucks to be you. Open your eyes and swap your card with one of the center cards. You're so drunk you don't remember who you even are, so you don't get to look at the new one."

Lilina and Sue both ended up giggling, the latter's quieter than the former's, as the Drunk shook their head and chose to swap theirs with the middle center card, motionlessly noting beforehand that their card had been shifted slightly. They closed their eyes again.

"Close your eyes. Insomniac! Be boring. Look at your card to see if it's been switched. Then try and fail at going back to sleep. But still close your eyes."

Among the new set of scoffs, no one opened their eyes. After a few moments, Roy said, "Okay, everyone keep your eyes closed so I can shift the cards and make sure you can't tell if someone messed with it or not." He went around the table shifting the cards ever so slightly, including the center cards. When he got to Marth's, he decided to poke the back of his head, making the blunet respond by slapping back at him and therefore almost hitting him in the face. The redhead puffed his cheeks out at him in annoyance before continuing to shift the cards. Once he finished, he said, "Everyone, wake up!" He pointed at Marth once they had. "You! No hitting the Announcer!"

Marth chuckled. "Hey, you're the one who decided to poke me. The consequences are on you."

"But it was my face!"

"Roi-chan, I would have felt it if I hit you in the face."

"Well, you almost did!"

"Then I apologize for that, unintentional though it may have been."

With a final huff, Roy said, "Alright, you guys have ten minutes to discuss before voting! Ready, go!"

Ogier half-raised a hand. "Okay, all I know is that I know my card moved before Roy did anything. So someone did something with mine."

"You noticed that?" Wolt asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"Ogieeeer," Roy whined, "you're not supposed to know thaaaaaat..."

"I-" The blunet laughed sheepishly. "Um, sorry?"

"Uggh..."

"Saying that means that you woke up during the night," Marth said, hands folded and resting under his chin. "And the card-shifting roles are...Robber, Troublemaker, and Drunk, correct? This means that, should we believe you, you are either the Troublemaker, Drunk, or Insomniac. Do you know what you are now, by chance?"

"No idea," Ogier answered, shaking his head. "I didn't know what I was before I acted, and I definitely don't know now. I'm whatever happened to be in the middle of the center."

"Meaning Drunk," Elice noted.

"All I know is I was boring, and I wan'ed a new card from the get-go," Rickard said matter-of-factly with a single, exaggerated nod, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Yes, we all noticed," Lilina said, rolling her eyes. "So what were you then? Insomniac?"

He reopened his eyes. "No! The stupid Villager. I know enough to know he does absolutely nothin'."

"Oh, that reminds me," Roy started. "The three roles that don't wake up. The Villager is, obviously, the most useless thing, and so if you're telling the truth, I apologize, Rickard. Then the Tanner is the guy who has to get everyone to kill them, like I said. If they die, even if a Werewolf doesn't, only they win. If they die and a Werewolf ALSO dies, then both they and the Town win. Then there's the Hunter. If they die, whoever they vote for also dies. It can be really interesting if, say, a Werewolf is swapped with a Hunter, and everyone shoots them, and they end up killing someone else unintentionally."

"Interesting." Sue placed a hand on her chin. "So a side can win or lose without realizing it until the very end, even without all of the card-switching."

"Exactly! Makes it fun like that!"

"Well, aside from that, I was going to say it in the first place, honestly. I'm the Hunter."

"Liar!" Lilina cried. "I am! Or, well...I was, originally."

"Um, Lilina..." Wolt started, "Sacaens don't lie, remember?"

"Aw, wait a minute!" Roy pouted. "That's a thing! But that's no fuuuuuun..."

Sue giggled softly. "Ah, no worry. I've decided to discard the motto...only for the sake of the game, of course. So no one knows if I'm always telling the truth or not."

"Oh, okay!"

"So you ARE lying!" Lilina said again. "Told you!"

She shook her head. "Oh, but I'm not, Rirīna. I am the Hunter."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with both of you on that," Marth said calmly, in the same position as before. "Neither of you are." He momentarily tilted his head to his left. "Rikādo-kun is."

"Wait, what?" Several people asked at once, staring at him strangely. "What are you going on about?" That time was from Wolt. "You saw his reaction before. How could he not be?"

"Because I saw that he was not. Besides, I'm sure you know that my brother can be quite the actor, should he choose to be. Even right from the beginning."

"But I wasn' lying!" Rickard pouted. "I don' know what I am now, but that's what I was then!"

"Then Marth could have seen it after your card was switched," Merric offered. He tried seeing if Marth would look at him, but the king was watching how his brother would respond.

"No, that's not right. Seer goes before any switching roles," Sue stated.

"Oh. Nevermind, then."

"Why are you assuming Seer?" Marth asked, shifting his gaze to her. "Seer isn't the only role that can look at other cards."

"Then...what was it..." the mage took a wild guess, "Robber? Don't they look at the card they steal?" Even with just a peripheral glance possible, after making sure no one was staring at him, he gave a faint nod to the king, hoping he understood.

He picked up on it, but he didn't respond. "Yes, they do. But-"

"That isn't right either," Elice said first, swiftly cutting her brother off. She looked at him when she said, "I was the Robber. So I know you aren't. Besides, that argument doesn't even make any sense. In order for you to be the Robber, Rikādo-kun would have had to have been the Hunter initially. So he can't be it now. Which also means that you're lying."

He sighed, eyes closed, then said, "Which was what I was about to say before you cut me off, Onē-san. I was giving the game a bit of a challenge, but then was planning to stop it there so that no one would go and assume that I was actually being serious about the Robber bit." He opened his eyes and concluded, "I was the Seer, even if I no longer am. And Little Rikādo-kun was the Hunter."

"But I wasn'!" Rickard protested once again. "I was the Villager!"

"And I was the Seer. Are you calling me a liar, Ot ōto?"

"I am!" Lilina huffed, crossing her arms. "Because I was the Hunter. Not Rickard. Not Sue. Me. And you've been way too calm about this, anyways."

"That's just how Marth is, Lilina," Merric said nonchalantly.

"And why are you defending him so much? Are you a Werewolf, too?"

"What?" His face blanked, as if caught right where he didn't want to be.

"Ah-ha!" she cried. "You're a Werewolf!"

"N-No I'm not!" As far as he knew, that was the truth. He just didn't want to make it seem like that.

"He's probably not, Lilina," Wolt said in an attempt to keep her from going overboard with Merric. "I switched him. So he's whatever Ogier was."

"Wait, what?" Both looked at him in confusion.

"I..." he gave a light-hearted sigh, "I'm the one Roy was yelling at. I was trying to switch my card with Ogier's, but after finding out I couldn't, I switched it with yours, Merric."

"Well," Lilina casually waved a hand in her boyfriend's direction, "if he really was the Drunk, we still have no idea what he is, so we don't have to worry about him."

Ogier sighed.

"Wait, so..." Merric pointed to himself, "I'm...NOT what I was before...?" he asked hesitantly.

Wolt stared at him strangely before nodding slowly. "Yeah..."

"Oh, well, if that's the case," he waved at Marth, "he's your Werewolf. I was the Minion."

"...Wow." Marth gave him a genuinely annoyed glare. "Wow. Just...wow. Throwing me under the bus like that..."

"Well, you're kinda doing it to everyone else, so..."

"But nowhere near like that."

"Wait, so Ani is a Werewolf?" Rickard asked. "Okay!"

He lifted a hand and stared at his brother strangely. "Really? Just like that? Besides, you haven't heard from Elice, yet. She never said who she stole from."

They looked to Elice. "Um..." After a few moments, she ended up sighing.

"Well, that just proved it," Merric said. "So which one of them are we shooting?"

"Well," Sue started, "as long as one Werewolf dies, it doesn't matter if we kill one of our own. And no matter who they shoot for, they will still be tied in the end, and they both will die."

"Oh, right!" Wolt slung an arm around her shoulder. "This is one of the reasons why I love you."

She blushed and looked away. "Who is shooting who?"

"How about Ogier, Merric and I take Elice, and you two and Rickard take Marth?" Lilina suggested.

"Alright."

Roy had been silently watching the entire thing, mesmerized by how well it was being done for a first game, especially since only about half of the time he set for them had even passed. Now, he said, "We ready? Three, two, one, shoot!"

As agreed, Lilina, Ogier, and Merric pointed at Elice, while Wolt, Sue, and Rickard pointed at Marth. Elice had chosen Sue, while Marth pointed at her, the same look as before on his face, directed at Merric.

"And Elice has a majority on her! Only she dies!"

"What?" everyone but the two siblings cried in unison. They looked at Marth in surprise.

The king shook his head. "You shouldn't have expected me to just go along with what the rest of you are doing. She was obviously being too suspicious to actually be a Werewolf. And after that little stunt of yours, you really don't deserve the win."

Roy snickered, then said, "Elice, flip over your card."

Elice, with a small, victorious smile on her face, flipped the card to reveal the face of the Tanner. "I was telling the truth when I said I was the Robber. I just stole from Sue."

The rest of the players' cards were flipped to reveal that everyone else (other than Ogier, obviously) was exactly who they were all said to be: Marth, Werewolf; Rickard, Villager; Sue, Robber; Wolt, Troublemaker; Lilina, Hunter; Merric, Drunk. Ogier looked at his card, then flipped the middle center card to reveal the Minion. "Really? I switch the Minion just to become a Werewolf. Really?"

"Mariku-san, this is your fault!" Rickard cried. "If you didn' do that to Marusu-chan, maybe we would've won!"

Marth smiled wryly at a gaping Merric. "...Karma."

 **Winner(s): Elice, Tanner!**

Roy put down the book, then went around and collected the cards. While he shuffled, he asked, "Are we up for another round?"

"U-Um..." Merric nervously glanced at Marth, "Maybe I could be the Announcer this time...so Marusu-sama can stop staring at me like that...?"

Marth sighed, then stood from his seat. "No, I'll switch. So I don't end up getting too worked up over this." He walked over to Roy and started taking the cards, but stopped once they were both holding them. "Would that be alright, Roi-chan?"

Roy released the cards. "Oh, of course. Um, the book has all of the roles in order of wake up, and what they're supposed to do. If you wanna change something with the Doppelgänger, go right ahead. Because I know you can understand when to tell people to do what. I just wanted everyone to know the roles first, because the Doppelganger can be anything, and you can't exactly say what each individual role does for them. That would take too long. And being specific would just give them away."

"I understand." He looked over the cards and took out the Villager; he walked over to where the box was sitting, placing that card in and taking out that with the face of the Doppelganger, a woman with one half of her skin normal, and the other a tiger-striped blue. "It wouldn't hurt to get used to the role for future games." He shuffled them all together, then dealt them out once Roy was seated. He took the book and read over the roles, then let out a soft noise of understanding. "The Doppelganger isn't actually quite as difficult, once you read what's supposed to go when. So long as you know what every other role does, there's no problem."

 **Announcer: Marth**

 **Players(Clockwise from top left corner of table): Merric, Elice, Roy, Rickard, Sue, Wolt, Ogier, Lilina**

 **Roles in play: Werewolf(2), Minion, Doppelganger, Seer, Robber, Troublemaker, Drunk, Insomniac, Hunter, Tanner**

"Alright, are we ready? Then everyone, close your eyes." He ended up slowly pacing around the table as he spoke, stopping only to watch whenever someone performed a role. "Doppelganger, wake up, and look at another player's card. You are now that role. Make sure you know what it is before I continue."

"Um...Marusu-chan," Roy started hesitantly, before anyone opened their eyes, "I know you probably already know it, but-"

"Make sure I say every possible role for the Doppelganger in order. Or else what they saw would be given away if it's one of the earlier actions. Don't worry, Roi-chan. I can handle it."

The Doppelganger opened their eyes, then decided they would look at the card directly next to them. They put it back down, trying to put it back exactly how it was, then looked to Marth for him to continue, though there was a bit of hesitance in their eyes that he wasn't exactly going to be nice after what had happened last game.

He smirked lightly, and said, "If you saw the..." he glanced at the book, "Seer, Robber, Troublemaker, or Drunk, perform that action now." They shook their head at him, but he held up a finger to pause for a few moments, then lowered it and said, "If you saw the Minion, keep your eyes open. If not, close them." They closed them. "Werewolves, stick out your thumbs, so the Doppelganger-Minion can see who you are...if that's what they saw." The thumb(s) were out for a little bit before he said, "Doppelganger-Minion, close your eyes. Werewolves, put your thumbs away and instead open your eyes to look for the other Werewolf. If you saw a Werewolf, Doppelganger, you would do the same. If there's only one Werewolf, look at one of the center cards."

This time, three pairs of eyes opened, and the Doppelganger-Werewolf had a semi-sheepish smile on their face. The three each nodded to each other, one with a big smile, before it went back to a neutral expression and all eyes closed.

"Werewolves, close your eyes and stick out your thumbs. Minion, wake up and look for the Werewolves."

The Minion's eyes opened, then looked strangely at the three different thumbs out. They half-pointed at them and gave Marth the same expression. He had a small smile on his face and shook his head in dismissal as they did the same after a moment and closed their eyes.

"Minion, close your eyes. Werewolves, put your thumbs away."

Roy decided to say, "Now everyone, wake up and mock the Masons."

The entire group ended up laughing, with about half of them opening their eyes, as Roy started half-singing about mocking the skrubs that are Masons. After several long moments of that, everyone mostly quieted down and closed their eyes once again.

Marth was still laughing a little as he shook his head. "Everyone's eyes closed? Alright. Seer. Wake up and look at either one other player's card or two of the center cards."

There was a Seer this time, and after thinking for a moment, they looked at the center cards in the middle and on their right before closing their eyes again.

"Close your eyes. Robber, wake up. Switch your card with another player's, and look at your new card."

No one opened their eyes, so after a bit, he said, "Close your eyes. Troublemaker, wake up, and switch the cards of two OTHER players." He added emphasis on 'other', hoping it satisfied Roy, though it made Wolt cringe.

Again, no one moved. It interested Marth, who wondered how there being no non-Drunk switching roles would be used to its full potential. "Close your eyes. Drunk! Be drunk, and forget who you are."

A couple chuckles came from the group, though some were surprised that Marth was making jokes like Roy had. The Drunk shook their head and swapped with the center card closest to them, then closed their eyes.

"Close your eyes. Insomniac. You probably never slept to begin with, but wake up anyways and check if your card has changed. Then close your eyes and fail at sleeping."

More chuckles. The Insomniac checked their card, though they were disappointed by what they saw. They closed their eyes anyways.

"Close your eyes. Doppelganger, if you saw the Insomniac, then check your card. Otherwise, you're probably sleeping too heavily to hear me." When the Doppelganger didn't open their eyes, Marth went around and shifted all of the cards, making sure to mess up Roy's hair, earning him a yelp and a face that would be a glare if the redhead's eyes weren't still closed. When he finished, he said, "Alright, everyone wake up! Since the last round only took five minutes, you will have five minutes for discussion. Starting now."

As soon as they had all opened their eyes, Lilina took it upon herself to say, "I have absolutely no idea what I am."

"Um..." Roy slowly raised an eyebrow at her. "None of us do..."

"Well, actually," Ogier half-raised a hand as he had in the last game, "I do. I was, disappointingly, the Insomniac both before and after all of the switching around of cards."

"Which is exactly why I said the role was extremely boring. More often than not, you don't actually switch." From under the table, he poked both Rickard's and Elice's legs. He didn't know if he understood, but she ended up doing the same to Merric, who glanced at her, then him, then back to the conversation at hand.

"Well then," Marth started, "I guess we're going to have to come up with a way that makes the Insomniac much more interesting (hint hint)."

"Well, that wasn't what I meant," Lilina said. "As in, I don't know what I am, aside from all of the card switching."

"So...were you the Drunk?" Merric asked.

She nodded, then pointed to the center card closest to her. "I'm whatever that was."

"That one?" Wolt looked at it, then shook her head. "Sorry, can't help you then. That was the only one I didn't look at."

Roy sighed. "You have to love how pretty much all we do in the discussion is reveal. Or pretend to. But it's all about calling out who we think is lying about who they are."

"Um..." the archer blinked at him. "That's pretty much all we really can do."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not complaining. But anyways," the lordling stared at him expectantly, "it sounds pretty coincidental that the only center card you didn't look at was the one that apparently happened to be switched."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you're lying."

"Hey, you rhymed!" Rickard cried out all of a sudden, to which most of the group either scoffed, shook their heads, and/or chuckled/giggled.

"But I was serious, though," Wolt said. "I was the Seer, and I looked at the two cards that Lilina says she didn't touch."

"Uh-huh..." Roy rested his chin on his hand. "Sure you did. What were they, then?"

"Tanner and Troublemaker."

"Liar!" Rickard cried again. "I was the Troublemaker!"

"You both are immediately calling me a liar...I bet you're working together."

"That's a very bold accusation on short notice, Wolt," Merric said, now in a stance very similar to Roy's. "Sounds to me like you're trying to draw attention away from yourself."

"One moment." Sue raised a hand, then pointed to Rickard. "Rikādo-kun, who did you switch?"

Rickard hesitated for a moment, looking as if he was trying to remember, before pointing to both her and Lilina. "You two. So if Rirīna-san is tellin' the truth, you have the Drunk card. And she...well, we still have no idea, even if Uoruto-san was tellin' the truth too. What were you origin'ly?"

"Being serious this time, Hunter. Meaning, if we are to believe both you and her, this," she placed a finger on the center card on her left, "is the Hunter."

He nodded. "Right."

"Even though I know I saw the Troublemaker in the center..." Wolt half-muttered.

Elice shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you as well. I was the Robber, and I stole from Mariku. He was the Seer. So maybe you would like to change your story, Wolt?"

"I can second that," Roy said. "I know that's what he was originally, because I'm your Doppelganger. He was the Seer. That's how I know you're lying about what you saw in the center, because I looked." He shifted his gaze to Lilina. "You became the Minion. I don't know how he got the Tanner part right, but he did. That's the other one I saw."

"Wait," Lilina pointed to herself, "I'M on the Werewolf side now? So I'm going to end up losing?"

"Unless Uoruto-san isn't actu'lly a Werewolf," Rickard said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Woah woah woah, you're voting ME?" Wolt asked hastily. "But I'm not a Werewolf!"

Merric shook his head. "I don't buy it, Wolt. I had checked Roy's card, and he IS the Doppelganger. So unless he, Elice, and Rickard are ALL lying about what they did and yet are somehow right on point about me being the Seer, you're the only real option."

"...Am I the only one here who's noticed," Ogier motioned to Merric, Elice, Roy, and Rickard, "that this entire half of the table has just been building off of one another the whole time?"

"Now that I think about it..." Sue put a finger on her chin. "Yes, they have been using one another's words to try and convince us that Uoruto-chan is indeed a Werewolf."

Wolt sighed in relief. "Thank you. Someone's actually believing me."

"Who ever said I believed you?"

He paled. "What?"

"It could just be coincidental that it all lines up, love. We don't know that. I...honestly would be surprised if an entire half of the table is on the Werewolf team, especially all in a row. For that to happen, the Doppelganger would have had to have seen either a Werewolf or the Minion, and in the latter case, both Minions would have had to have been able to tell the Werewolves who they are. The odds of it all are pretty slim."

"But still possible."

"Still possible, yes. But also still very unlikely."

Marth silently chuckled from behind the group, then said, "Are we ready to vote? There are still two minutes left, of course, but majority can let me know any time before."

"Wait, really? It's only been three minutes?" Roy looked at him skeptically, and when he nodded, he said, "Huh. Feels like longer. But I mean, I'm ready to. It's clear who the Werewolf is." Elice, Merric, and Rickard all nodded to agree.

"Yeah, sure, it totally is..." Wolt narrowed his eyes at Roy.

"Seems like we don't have much choice but to leave it as is, then," Sue ended up saying.

"Alright then. Ready? Three, two, one, shoot!"

Unsurprisingly, Merric, Roy, Elice, and Rickard all pointed at Wolt. Wolt pointed at Roy, muttering something about him being the cause of it all. Ogier and surprisingly Sue followed him and pointed at Roy. Lilina hesitated with her finger directed downwards at the center before settling on Roy.

"Wolt and Roy both have a tied majority, and both die!"

"Sue? Lilina?" Wolt asked in confusion.

Sue blushed and looked away. "I...thought that maybe there was a bit of truth to what you were saying, so..."

"Um..." Lilina laughed nervously, "I just kinda figured that since we couldn't tell whether it was you or them, we'd take down both. If we find a Werewolf, then no harm, no foul, right?"

"Well," Roy smiled widely as he flipped over his card, "right strategy, but wrong target. You would've been fine with any of the other three, but not me."

He was the Minion. The other three all shared a look of accomplishment with him as they flipped their cards; the siblings were both Werewolves, while Merric had the card of the Doppelganger. After a few groans from the other half, the rest of the cards were flipped, revealing: Sue, Hunter; Wolt, Seer; Ogier, Insomniac; Lilina, Robber.

Lilina sighed at her card. "I wasn't the Minion, but I still ended up losing..."

"Called it!" Roy cried out, but he quickly put his hands up in a defensive stance when she gave him a harsh glare. "U-Um...sorry...?"

She ended up letting out a 'Humph!' and crossing her arms, eyes closed, to which he only responded by sighing.

 **Winner(s): Merric, Doppelganger-Werewolf; Elice, Werewolf; Rickard, Werewolf; Roy, Minion!**

Marth collected the cards and asked while shuffling, "Are we going again?"

"Oh! Wait a minute!" Rickard jumped out of his seat and ran for the door. "I'll be back!"

As the door shut behind him, the others all gave one another quizzical looks on just what the little princeling was planning.


	2. Werewolf - Round 2

Woo, 'nother chapter!

Basically, chapters will switch either if characters are added/changed, the latest game changes, or if I go through too many rounds and make the chapter way too long.

I'm debating on whether or not I'll eventually include Alien. To do so would be to force a modern AU because on the reliance of the app. Dunno what I'll do yet.

Oh yeah! If anyone wants to play these games online, I have had a forum up that I keep forgetting exists for that purpose. If anyone ever wants to play a game, just go on there and post something about it.

But anyways, onwards to round two!

* * *

By the time Rickard returned, the eight elder teenagers had put the Werewolf game off to the side and were playing several rounds of Cheater (or, as my friends know it, BS).

"Marth, you are so BS'ing! You can't have three fives!"

"Then why don't you check your hand? You have half of the deck there, after all."

"I'm working on it!"

Lilina rolled her eyes. "Just check his cards then, Roy."

"Fine, I will!" Roy haphazardly flipped over the three cards Marth put down without considering the fact that under it was about an eighth of a deck, with about another half in his hands. And...they were all fives like they were supposed to be. So all he did once he saw them was drop his stack, stand from his seat, and walk straight out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Merric snickered. "Welp, he's done with just about everything."

"U-Um," Wolt started, trying to suppress laughter, "Marth, I think you broke him."

Marth simply waved a casual hand of dismissal. "...Roi-chan will be fine. Just give him another five seconds." He counted down on his fingers, "Four...three...two..."

The door opened right on cue, and as he entered, Roy said, "I found Rickard!"

That made everyone look. And, as the lordling said, Rickard came bounding in, dragging along with him a certain red-haired teenage myrmidon. "I'm baaaaaack!~" He stopped short upon seeing the group sitting around the table with cards; he released him and put his hands on his hips, saying, "You better not've started playin' without me!"

Marth let out an amused sigh. "Of course not, Otōto. Though I'm a bit curious as to why you've decided to drag Radd here. I might know the reason, but I want to hear it from you."

"Isn' it obvious? It's to make the game more int'restin'!"

The others hesitantly looked at each other before looking at Roy. Lilina cocked her head. "Um...how many people can we even have?"

"Well..." Roy went over to the Werewolf box and lifted it to read the side. "It says 3-10, but there're 16 cards, so theoretically up to 13. There wouldn't be a problem adding him in. But...that would mean adding a Villager again."

"Or swapping things out for Masons...?"

"No!" He snapped back to face her with a pouty face. "I won't be able to mock them if they're in the game! I mean, look at 'em!" He went through the Werewolf cards to pull out the Masons and hold them up for the rest to see. "They even LOOK miserable!"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because of all the mockery they're always being given."

"No way! They were pretty much MADE to be mocked!"

Marth sighed and shook his head, then turned to the myrmidon. "You've no need to be here if you don't want to be, Radd."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Radd replied with a chuckle. "I doubt Rickard would let me leave, anyways. He gave an extended description of each role and everything, so...I'm pretty sure he's telling me 'You better play or else I'm never talking to you again'."

"Hm. Sounds like Roi-chan."

Roy puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "Meanie." He took out the Werewolf cards, putting the Masons and two of the Villagers back in the box.

Elice had volunteered to announce this round; she shuffled the cards and set them up once the other playing cards were put elsewhere and everyone was sitting around the table without being too close to notice when someone next to them moved.

 **Announcer: Elice**

 **Players(Clockwise from top left corner of table): Merric, Roy, Marth, Rickard, Radd, Sue, Wolt, Ogier, Lilina**

 **Roles in play: Werewolf(2), Minion, Doppelganger, Villager, Seer, Robber, Troublemaker, Drunk, Insomniac, Hunter, Tanner**

"Alright..." After a few moments of looking over the list, Elice said, "Everyone, close your eyes. Doppelganger, wake up and look at another player's card. You are now that role."

"Question." Radd slightly raised a hand, eyes still closed. "Rickard never explained it...what if the Doppelganger gets switched around with someone else's card? Are they whatever the original person sees, or...?"

"Then the 'original' person could easily lie about what they saw so that they would win, if that situation happens," Roy answered, sounding a little depressed at the thought. "I know no one here would be like that, but...still. Either way, the rules say that they're whatever the original person becomes, so we don't really have a choice but to go with that. If you become it when it was a center card, you're on the Village Team. Which actually reminds me..." he gave a short, sheepish laugh, "U-Um, I worded things weird in the first game, but the only role that's actually forced is the Drunk. And obviously Werewolves for looking and the thumbs, and the Minion. Everything else is optional. S-Sorry, so...y-yeah."

"But who would actually want to make things uninteresting by not switching the cards up?" Marth asked.

"...Marth, no one would guess just by looking at you that you actually have a very chaotic and mischievous mindset."

"Oh, I know."

No one opened their eyes to the Doppelgänger inquiry, but as Elice still had to go over all of the roles, she said, "If you saw the Seer, Robber, Troublemaker, or Drunk, you may perform that action now. Unless it was the Drunk since, as Roy just mentioned, it's forced."

After a bit of time, she said, "If you saw the Minion, keep your eyes open. Otherwise, close them. Werewolves, stick out your thumbs, so the Doppelgänger-Minion can see who you are." After a bit, "Doppelganger-Minion, close your eyes. Werewolves, put your thumbs away, and open your eyes to look for the other Werewolf. If you saw a Werewolf, Doppelganger, you would do the same. If there is only one Werewolf, you may look at a center card."

Two people opened their eyes, sharing a silent, devilish smile with one another before closing their eyes again.

"Werewolves, close your eyes and stick out your thumbs. Minion, wake up and look for the Werewolves."

The Minion opened their eyes and only gave each thumb a glance before closing them.

"Minion, close your eyes." She gave a soft, humored sigh. "Now, to make Roi-kun feel better after that game of Cheater, everyone wake up and mock the Masons."

"Heeeey!" Roy whined as everyone opened their eyes, smiles on their faces. He stuck his tongue out at her before singing his Mason song, and then everyone closed their eyes again.

"Anyways," Elice started again, "Seer, wake up. You may look at another player's card, or two center cards."

No one opened their eyes. After a few moments, "Seer, close your eyes. Robber, wake up. You may switch your card with another player's, and then look at your new card."

They opened their eyes and glanced to their left for a moment before switching their card with that one, looking at their new card and giving a blank face, then a silent sigh before closing their eyes again.

"Robber, close your eyes. Troublemaker, wake up. You may switch the cards of two other players."

The Troublemaker opened their eyes and, after thinking about it for a short moment, swapped the cards of the ones on their right and left, skipping over one on the left. They had a triumphant smile on their face as they closed their eyes.

"Troublemaker, close your eyes. Drunk, wake up, and switch your card with one from the center. Do not look at your new card."

"Such a boring way of saying it," Roy said, the response being a light slap on the back of his head, courtesy of Marth. "Ow!"

Marth scoffed. "I didn't even hit you that hard."

"But you still hit me!"

"Then leave alone Ane."

"Alright, alright..."

After making sure everything was settled, the Drunk opened their eyes and shook their head as they swapped their card with the center card on their right.

"Drunk, close your eyes. Insomniac, check if your card has changed, and close your eyes again."

They did so, looking at it with a disappointed stare, before closing their eyes again.

"Alright, give me a moment..." She went around and shifted the cards' positions slightly. She was tempted to cause a little mischief, but knew that it possibly wouldn't turn out well, and so decided against it. Eventually, she said, "Alright, you have five minutes. Begin!"

"These cards despise me," Ogier said almost immediately.

Lilina giggled before saying, "What did you get this time?"

"Villager. Most boring card in the game. At least the Insomniac does something."

"First the Drunk, then the Insomniac, and now the Villager." Merric chuckled and shook his head. "This game seems to be deciding that you're destined to go unremembered or something. I feel sorry for you."

"How do we even know he's telling the truth?" Marth asked. "Did anyone do anything to his card?" When no one spoke up, he leaned back in his seat and said, "Well...that definitely helps."

"Who did the Seer see, then? If there even is one."

He sighed lightly and tilted his head to his right. "Roy's a Werewolf."

"Woah woah woah uh-uh!" Roy's hands hit the table as he glared at the king. "No I'm not! And you're not the Seer!"

He watched the redhead with amusement. "And why do you say that, Roi-chan?"

"Because reasons!"

"Reasons isn't a good excuse."

"What are you saying, Marth?" Wolt asked, his voice holding no seriousness. "Reasons is the best excuse."

Lilina giggled and said, "What are you then, Roy? Or, well, what were you?"

"He's the Robber," Rickard answered for him. "I stole his card."

Roy stared at him strangely. "You did what now?"

"And what are you now?"

"Uh..." the princeling hesitated for a second, then looked down at his card to improvise. "Um..." He blinked at it, then looked back up at the blunette sheepishly. "I...kinda don't remember..."

Now was Wolt's turn to look at him strangely. "What- How do you not remember?"

Rickard said nothing, just raised his arms in that classic 'Dunno but I'm going with it' way, his expression matching.

Radd chuckled and said, "So Rickard's either a really bad Werewolf, the Minion, or the Tanner. Is that a fair enough assumption?"

"So just completely ignore him. Gotcha." Ogier waved a hand casually at Rickard, then settled his gaze on Radd expectantly. "So, new meat, what were you?"

Radd crossed his arms and said simply, "Nope, not saying anything."

"What? Why not?"

"Because Radd's actually playing smart," Marth answered, his expression still as amused as before. "He's waiting to reveal information so he can possibly catch someone in a lie."

"Or he's just playing a terrible game as a Werewolf," Roy added with only half-seriousness. "But this is Radd we're talking about; he can be very smart and cunning when he wants to be."

"But the fact that you've yet to call anything out," Sue started, "implies that you've no way to debunk Marth being the Seer, Rickard being the Robber, or Ogier being the Villager. Correct?"

Radd nodded. "That's right. I'd say what I COULD possibly debunk the way things are, but that would give my role away, so I'll just sit here and wait for that. Not that I won't say anything, of course. I just won't reveal."

"Fair enough." She herself nodded, then looked around at the table. "Was there a Troublemaker? They don't have to reveal who they switched quite yet, but we can at least try to figure out what was in the center."

There was looking between everyone before Wolt slowly raised his hand, his face sheepish in expectance at some comment on his job as Troublemaker in their first game. "U-Um, well, for the record, I did it right this time!"

"Uh-huh, sure you did." Merric looked at Wolt with a half-amused-half-skeptical grin. "So whose cards did you switch, then?"

"Simple. I switched the girls'."

Lilina and Sue shared a look, the former seeming to want to laugh about something but holding it back. Sue asked, "Anything to attest to that?"

"Uh, yeah," Roy replied, sitting back, his arms now folded behind his head. "He's BS'ing, just like in that game of Cheater."

"Hey, that was like, once!" Wolt stated, then said, "And no, I'm not. You're doing this again, and it's not gonna work."

"Wait, what is this about Roy 'doing this again'?" Radd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In the last game," Merric started, "Roy was the Minion, Elice and Rickard were Werewolves, and I was a Doppel-Wolf. And, um...we all kinda ganged up on Wolt, so...yeah."

"So basically Roy is using the same exact tactics as last game, as if he were a Minion again. But if that were the case, I don't see him risking the same approach, because people would see through it immediately. So he's either a Werewolf trying to trick us that he's a Minion, a Minion trying to use reverse psychology on us, a Tanner who's frankly probably gonna fail as badly as Rickard currently is as a Tanner or Minion, or a Townie who's actually onto something."

"Geez, you basically have this all figured out, don't you?" Ogier stared at him with surprise. "Where'd all the know-how come from?"

"He's probably been around Marth for too long," Lilina replied jokingly, rolling her eyes, to which Marth responded by giving her a teasing smile.

"Nope, Roshē-chan," Rickard answered for Radd. "He's the really smart one out of us. Not a lot gets by him. He always comes up with a buncha different possible reasons for one thing happenin'. Just like Ani, but younger."

"And a lot nicer..." Roy grumbled, but his expression quickly turned sheepish and apologetic when Marth shot him the same smile he gave Lilina, only tighter and darker. The lordling cleared his throat and looked back at everyone else. "But anyways, Wolt's lying. Troublemaker's in the center. One of the Werewolves is too."

Marth raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you calling yourself the Seer and me a liar, Roi-chan? Or are you admitting to being a Werewolf, because frankly, both could know the same information."

"Which do you think I'm claiming...?" He looked back with the same amused expression as the king's, as if the two were playfully sharing some sort of secret.

The blunet smirked and turned back to the group, saying, "How about we ignore Roy for the moment, because frankly, we still have half of the roles that haven't been gone over and almost half the table that hasn't been covered, and we've not much time left."

"That works." Ogier turned to Lilina next. "So, babe. You're the last person to talk that hasn't claimed anything or pulled a Radd on us. What're you?"

Lilina giggled and stared at him as she said, as if half-bored, "Hunter. Unfortunately."

"How's that unfortunate?"

"Because it doesn't do anything unless everyone thinks you're a Werewolf and decides to shoot you. And if they don't, it'll probably only really happen when we have no idea who any of the wolves are and everyone decides they want to trust in me to pick the right person."

"...Huh. I never really thought about that." He blinked at her, then shook his head and stared back over the cards on the table. "Well, I mean, we COULD do a tie vote so you could get to use it, if you want..."

She sighed and did the same. "I'm not going to force you. Because wolves could just mess up the vote anyway, and then we might end up losing."

"Makes enough sense." Roy leaned his head back enough to look behind him at Elice, who was standing right behind him and Marth. "How much time left?"

"Oh, about..." Elice gave a playful smirk, "30 seconds."

"Holy- okayokay, um...you!" The redhead pointed at Merric. "What were you?"

Merric looked a bit surprised then quickly said, "Drunk. Switched with the right center- er, my right."

"Then congratulations! You just became the Werewolf we're all gonna kill."

"Wait, what...!"

"Oh, I don't know," Marth's gaze shifted from Merric to Lilina, his smile somewhat devious, "I think we should let Lilina be able to shoot someone. And if that someone happens to be Merric, so be it."

Lilina gave him a light and knowing glare as Elice called, "Time's up! Get ready. Three, two, one, shoot!"

Half of the group was confused for a quick second, save Marth, who pointed at Lilina, and Roy, Lilina, and Sue, who all pointed at Merric. Merric half shrugged and pointed at Lilina. Radd and Wolt, who saw Marth's expression, guessed at something at pointed at Lilina. Ogier and Rickard both looked between Merric and Lilina, seeming to be debating on who to shoot, before the former picked Merric and the latter picked...Radd for...some strange reason – probably because it meant he could kill two people. Who knows.

"And both Lilina and Mariku-chan die!"

"Rickard...!" Radd stared at the princeling strangely. "What are you even doing...?"

"Um..." Rickard looked around for a second before giving a sheepish smile and saying, "I get to kill two people."

"Grah...!" Lilina groaned and stared up at the ceiling in frustration, flipping over her card to reveal a Werewolf.

"Wait, what?! Hold on...!" Merric flipped over his card to reveal the Seer. After staring at it for a few seconds, he glared at Roy. "You're the other Werewolf?! Why me?!"

"Actually, he's not." Marth took it upon himself to flip over Roy's card, which was the Minion. "I was the Minion, but it seems he's the Robber who stole from me." To emphasize his point, he flipped over his own, which was indeed the Robber.

After sticking his tongue out at the king, Roy said to Merric, "You basically gave the perfect opportunity to frame you, saying you were the Drunk after I had randomly named center cards as a Seer. Not knowing who the wolves were or if there even were two wolves out was a gamble, but it would've paid off if SOMEONE," he glared at a still-sheepish Rickard, "decided to shoot you instead of desiring the deaths of two people. But you." He looked back at Marth. "Let me guess: you heard me switch your card."

"Believe it or not, no. When both you and Rickard were acting as if you were either the Tanner or Minion, I knew one of you had either copied me or stolen my card. Combine that with your reaction when Rickard claimed Robber, Roi-chan, and it frankly became very obvious."

He gave him a blank stare. "...Oh."

"Aw, c'mon Marth, you ratted me out!" Lilina huffed. "And you were complaining when Merric did it to you. Hypocrite."

Marth let out an amused breath. "At least I didn't do it so blatantly as he did. You claiming Hunter and calling it a disappointment just gave the opportunity of getting everyone to shoot you without directly saying you were a Werewolf."

"Boo." She changed her gaze from the elder brother to the younger. "Who would you have voted for if you had to choose?"

"Um..." Rickard blinked at her a few times, then once again gave the pose as he did when he said he didn't remember his role. "It's not like I woulda won either way, so...death." He flipped over his card to show that it was the Tanner.

"Yeah, we all kinda already knew you were tryin' to get yourself killed," Radd said. He flipped over his card to reveal the Insomniac. "I was kinda hoping someone would claim Insomniac or that they saw it somewhere, but that never happened, so...RIP."

"Well...at least you taught us that we can actu'lly withhold stuff without everyone trying to kill us...?" the princeling offered.

"...Fair enough."

Ogier flipped over his card. "...Still Villager."

"Aw, poor Ogier." Wolt flipped his card to show that he was the Troublemaker, like he said. He turned to Sue. "So you were a Werewolf at first, hu- waiiiit..." he looked strangely at Lilina, "how would you've known that you were a Werewolf if..." He slowly looked back to Sue, who was quietly giggling and mouthing the words 'I love you', while Lilina was about to start laughing herself; he flipped over her card, and stared blankly at it for several seconds.

It was the other Werewolf.

He continued staring at it as the room burst into laughter, and eventually he let his head drop onto the table, his arms limp at his sides. "...my life."

 **Winner(s): Ogier, Villager; Merric, Seer; Marth, Robber; Wolt, Troublemaker; Radd, Insomniac!**

Elice collected the cards from the table and started shuffling them again. "Are we playing another round?"

"I, at least, don't mind," Radd answered first. "This is actually better than what I was doing before Rickard brought me here, so..."

"Woo!" Rickard cheered. "Got you to join the Werewolf cult!"

The group looked at him strangely – well, with the exception of Wolt, who was still busy sulking, and Marth, who finds a majority of everything weird everyone says to be amusing.

"What, so this is a cult now?" Ogier asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Totally! Why not?"

Marth chuckled and shook his head, then looked at Elice. "At the very least, Nē-san, you have enough for a game, even if not everyone here is still playing."

"I'm still in!" Lilina declared. "I'm not stopping until I finally win a game!"

"I share those sentiments, actually," Sue agreed.

"If Lily's still in it, I kinda have to stay here anyways," Ogier said. "But don't get me wrong. I wanna keep playing. I'll go twenty rounds if that's what it takes to finally get a better role."

Wolt slowly stood from his seat and sighed heavily, then turned to face Elice, holding a hand out as if reaching for the cards in her hands. "Give 'em. I'm sitting this one out. You can play."

As Elice handed the cards over and took Wolt's seat, Roy sheepishly said, "U-Um, sorry Wolt, for this kinda turning into a bad experience for you..."

"Nah, it's all good," he replied, shuffling the cards again for good measure. "I'm just very unlucky, is all." He started handing the cards out. "...Well, except that second round, but you were just taking an opportunity to win, so no hard feelings or anything."

 **Announcer: Wolt**

 **Players(Clockwise from top left corner of table): Merric, Roy, Marth, Rickard, Radd, Sue, Elice, Ogier, Lilina**

 **Roles in play: Werewolf(2), Minion, Doppelganger, Villager, Seer, Robber, Troublemaker, Drunk, Insomniac, Hunter, Tanner**

"Where'd that book go...ah-ha!" Wolt picked up the book with the roles and flipped to the right page, looking around at everyone. "Eyes closed? Yes? Good. Okay! Doppelganger, look at someone's card. Be that person."

The Doppelganger, with a very happy smile, reached across the table to look at the card of the person a little to the left of directly across. As soon as they saw the card, their smile turned into a sulky glare. They put the card down and leaned their head back in their chair, waiting for Wolt to continue.

After raising an eyebrow at them, he said, "If you became the Seer, Robber, Troublemaker, or Drunk, do what you're s'posed to do. If you can't do anything, then that sucks, and I'm sorry for you."

They rolled their eyes and switched their card with the center card farthest away from them, then crossed their arms and closed their eyes.

After keeping himself from laughing, he continued. "Alright. Keep your eyes open if you became a Minion, or close them if you didn't. Werewolves, stick your thumbs out for the Doppel-Minion." After a few seconds of the thumb(s), "Doppel-Minion, close your eyes, and Werewolves, put those thumbs away. Now you can look for each other, Wolves. If you're the only one, you get to see a center card."

One person opened their eyes and, seeing no one and staring straight down at the table for a second, looked at the center card to their right, gave it a look that said 'Great' in a very sarcastic way and closed their eyes again.

"Wolves, close your eyes and stick your thumbs back out. Minion, find your wolf overlords and praise them."

No one opened their eyes, so after a few moments of pitying the lone wolf, he said, "Minion, close your eyes. Wolves, put your thumbs away again. Now! Mock the Masons!"

"Woo!" Roy cheered, and after a brief period of his mockery song that Rickard joined into some way through, everyone closed their eyes again.

"Great! Seer! Look at cards! One person or two center."

No one opened their eyes, so after a bit, "Seer, eyes closed. Robber! Rob someone and see what you become."

The Robber opened their eyes and switched their card with the person almost directly across from them, but slightly to the left. They looked at it and shrugged before setting it down and closing their eyes.

"Robber, stop stealing from people and close your eyes. Troublemaker! Don't be me. Switch two other people who aren't both Werewolves."

After a few giggles and pitied expressions, the Troublemaker opened their eyes and, with an unusually devious grin, switched the cards of the people directly across from them and two to their right of that. They closed their eyes.

"Okay, no more trouble. Close your eyes. Drunk! Be drunk. And try not to get a hangover."

The Drunk opened their eyes and gave him a knowing look before switching their card with the center card closest to them. They closed their eyes again.

After a very knowing smirk, "Now close your eyes and pass out in all your drunkenness. Insomniac! Since you can't sleep to save your life, you probably already know if something happened to you, so let's just skip that..." When the Insomniac gave him a playful glare, he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, fine, check your card. But you know something probably didn't happen."

They checked their card and rolled their eyes like he did before closing them.

"Okay! Now to mess with all the cards so you can't tell if anything happened to them!" After doing so, he stopped between Sue and Radd and said, "Alright, eyes open! You got five minutes! Go!"

"Ojē-san, you have no right to complain anymore," Rickard said first, sulking.

"Oh no, what did you get, Otōto?" Elice asked.

"I got the Villager again! At least he got to do stuff at night!"

"Woah, woah, Rickard, wording," Roy warned. "You're gonna imply stuff you shouldn't be."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Lilina stared at the lordling wide-eyed and with a deep blush. "You're the one implying things! Pervert!"

"Yes. Yes I am. Blame Marth."

Marth rolled his eyes and decided not to add fuel to the fire, saying instead, "Well, I for one now know what it feels like to, without a doubt, have no idea what I am anymore."

"Oh, so you're the one with the massive hangover, huh?" Merric joked.

"No, I don't get hangovers. But I do have a memory with gaps in it."

"Sounds familiar," Ogier complained, his forehead resting on the table. "I finally get something interesting, and then I go back to being a Drunk. Story of my life, huh?"

"Wait, what?" Radd furrowed his brow and said, "I'm going to take a guess and say that you were the Doppel and copied Marth, becoming the Drunk."

"Yeup."

"Oh. That sucks."

"Yeup."

"Wait...which card did you switch with?" Marth asked hesitantly. When Ogier brought a hand up and managed to find the center card farthest from him, the king let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. "So you're basically telling me I stopped drinking only to wake up and start again."

"I'm gonna say...yeup."

"Great."

"Well, if it makes you feel a little better, you're not the only Drunk one here," Elice offered. "I switched you and Mariku-chan. So...you have a drinking buddy, at least?"

"Wait." Merric held up a hand. "You switched me with the Drunk. So now what I was is in the center. I'm hearing this right, right?"

She slowly nodded. "Yes...?"

He closed his hand and held out his pinky to her. "Pinky promise?"

"Ooo, the pinky promise." Everyone stared between it and her. "Only terrible people break pinky promises."

Elice chuckled and held a hand out, entwining her pinky with his. "Pinky promise."

"Okay!" Merric removed his hand and almost slapped the table. "Perfect! So I know who to shoot- er, who to risk shooting."

Sue raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying we shoot Ogier? Do you know that he's a Werewolf?"

"Well, no. Not for a fact. But what I DO know is that I was the only Werewolf, and I saw the Minion on the center-right. So he became either a Werewolf, the Tanner, or one of the only Village roles left."

"Well that...makes everything very simple then, doesn't it?" Marth blinked at him. "...Well then."

Lilina pointed at Sue. "Sue! You're not the Tanner, right?"

Looking slightly taken aback at first, Sue shook her head. "No. I'm the Insomniac, and I didn't change."

"And you're the Robber," Radd said to the blunette. "I switched my card with yours, and as proof I know you were the Hunter."

She nodded. "Right! So that leaves..."

Everyone's eyes turned on Roy. He looked between everyone and slowly waved at them, saying sheepishly, "U-Um, hey guys...you mind, maybe, um...killing me...? Please...?"

"Depends." Rickard cocked his head at him, his face deathly serious. "Will I get to borrow this game if an' when I ask?"

"U-Um, yes! Totally! Please..."

The seriousness went away. "Okei!"

"So now it really just depends on if Ogier wants to play along." Lilina rested her head on his shoulder, staring at him with wide puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeease..."

Ogier stared at her for a few moments, grinning, then shook his head and looked away. "Fine. You're due for a win."

She sat back up fully and cried "Yes!"

"But y'know it's a 50/50 chance that I'm the Seer, right? So either all of you guys win, or just Roy wins."

"That's just a risk we'll have to take!"

"Wait..." Radd looked at Roy strangely. "What happens if all of the Werewolves are in the middle?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Roy nodded, more to himself. "So if the Werewolves are all in the center, but the Minion isn't, then the Minion becomes a Werewolf and can't die to win. If all the Wolves AND the Minion are in the center, then no Townies can die for you guys to win."

"So basically right now it's a matter of: shoot Ogier and risk him being the Seer, or do a circle vote and have no one die while risking him being a Werewolf," Marth simplified. "Sounds simple enough. Though if I had to guess, I'd say...he's the Werewolf."

"Welp, that's how it is then," Rickard nodded. "Ani's guesses are almost never wrong. So who's shootin' who? I'll take Roi-chan."

"I will as well."

"Calling shooting Roy!" Lilina declared. "So one more person. Then everyone else shoots Ogier."

"And...I'll just do whatever I feel like doing, basically." Ogier shrugged.

"I'll take Roi-sama," Sue said.

"So we good?" Wolt looked around at everyone, most of whom nodded to him, and said, "Alright, three, two, one, shoot!"

As said, Rickard, Marth, Lilina, and Sue pointed at Roy, and Roy, Elice, Merric, and Radd pointed at Ogier. Ogier casually looked between everyone before settling on voting Radd. Because Radd's the guy who eats all the extra votes.

"And both Roy and Ogier die! Time to see if Marth was right."

Everyone watched Ogier slowly flip his card with bated breath. They all let out a collective sigh of relief when it turned out to be the Werewolf.

"Yes!" Lilina flipped her card to reveal that it was the Robber, as Radd had said. "Finally, we win a game!" 'We' meant her and Sue, as the two shared a high-five, and the latter flipped her card over to show the Insomniac.

"And I win too! Woo!" Roy flipped his card to show the Tanner and leaned back in his seat, arms resting behind his head. "Yeah, Rickard, I do owe you the chance to borrow the game if you wanna play it sometime."

"Yay!" Rickard cheered.

Radd flipped over Rickard's card, which was the Villager, and his own, which was the Hunter. "So that makes two for two. Anyone else have a perfect streak?"

"Nah, I'm three and one," Merric said, flipping over his card to reveal the Drunk. "I think Elice is four and zero, though."

"Three and zero," Elice corrected. She flipped her card to show the Troublemaker. "I was announcing last game, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Marth flipped his card to reveal the Doppelganger. "Well, that was certainly an interesting round."

"Hey, at least everyone wins!" Lilina looked over at Ogier and cringed. "Um, well, almost everyone. But don't worry!" She hugged the mercenary and kissed his cheek. "You're still a winner to me!"

Ogier chuckled and returned her hug. "Thanks, babe."

 **Winner(s): Marth, Doppelganger-Drunk; Rickard, Villager, Lilina, Robber; Elice, Troublemaker; Merric, Drunk; Sue, Insomniac; Radd, Hunter; Roy, Tanner!**

As the cards were being collected back up, Marth ended up asking, "What time is it...?"

Wolt furrowed his brow, shuffling the cards. "Time? Um...almost four, I think?"

Most of the people in the room looked around at each other with wide eyes before getting up from their seats.

"Um, we kinda have that meeting about the universal treaty right about now, so if one of you could pack the game up for me that'd be great, thanks!" Roy gave the people not in a rush to leave a double thumbs-up before running out the door with the others.

And, as there ended up only being four people left in the room, they didn't see the purpose in playing again and opted to put away the cards in favor of playing a new game of Cheater.


End file.
